YU-GI-OH GX: The Wrath of Torrez Remastered
by SnowyJeleciaHusky
Summary: Pattie Quilter a rookie duel Champion as she reunites with Princess Elisha Quilter that got her soul taken away by the evil Orichalcos Prince, Torrez. She gets help from her new friends from Duel Academy. Will Pattie and the gang save Elisha from Torrez or will she fall?
1. Departing to Duel Academy

_**What's going on my Yugioh**_ _ **GX lovers and Fans SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **In my story, AdventureShipping**_ _**Love Story Pattie finally reunites with her longtime sister, Princess Elisha Quilter. But sadly it was cut short when a psycho villain attacks the kingdom and trapped her soul in the dark realm. So she and the gang travel to Duel Academy.**_

 **ENGLAND ACADEMY GIRLS DORMITORY - 8:30AM**

Pattie's POV...

I wake up around 8:30 am with my eyes sore from the tears I shed late into the night. I feel nothing but agony in my heart, and the heartbreak only continues. Torrez had stolen one of the most important people in my life from me, my older sister Elisha. She was a kind loving soul that had nothing but love in her heart for others and ruled with grace and dignity. That bastard took her from us like she was an item to be had! She was our light, and she was taken from us by that bastard Torrez. Torrez was a cruel man, as to be expected of the son of Dartz. Dartz had taken souls of men to resurrect Leviathan, the Grand Dragon. It seems that his bastard son doesn't discriminate and wants to take everyone from anyone so long as he can reach his goal. The ends justify his cruel means in his horrible mind. I want nothing more than my sister back and for Torrez to be defeated and perish, and feel the pain he has caused me and Amber for his crimes. In this decade, we don't have the luck of Yugi and Kaiba to defeat Torrez and Leviathan. I will have to be the Yugi Motou of my own quest, save my sister, and free all the other souls that have been stolen from innocent people. Just then I heard a knock on my door, snapping me out of my introspection. I arose from my bed and walked over to see who could be up at this hour. As I opened the door, I saw my roommates. Vanessa, Layla, Alessia, Bedelia, Faline, Giana and my own baby sister Amber. Just the girls I wanted to see in my time of grieving.

"Good morning, Pattie!" Faline pounces on me for a hug, "Love you to the moon and back! You ready to go to Duel Academy and find a way to take down that dumb Torrez?"

"Oh dear Faline! Pattie just woke up! You could at least give her some time to fully awaken before pouncing on her like a cat!" Bedelia chimed in with her sing-song voice, leaning against the handle of her suitcase.

I gently patted Faline on the back, and gave a small smile.  
"Don't worry Bedelia, it's best she has that energy early in the morning. Better than any coffee am I right?"  
"I suppose.. But Darling, how do you feel? We heard you crying last night, and we understand how très tragique it is for you and Amber to lose Elisha.. She was a beautiful and wonderful woman, and we want her back more than anything in the world as well."

Amber came over and hugged me tightly when Faline had hopped down, and I could feel the intensity in her hug and felt the tears she shed. It was hard to lose Elisha, and it was especially brutal on Amber.

"We have to get Elisha back... I don't want to lose her forever to some cruel prince that just loves to ruin lives! I want to see her again, I want us to be together as sisters and have fun together.. I don't want you to do it alone.. So count on me and everyone to come with! I want our family back!"

I nodded at her and smiled. She had the Quilter ambition and big heart that ran in the family, and that filled me with even more confidence when I needed it. Seeing my sister heartbroken is a pain that no one should ever feel. To see her determined in the face of tragedy, gave me more motivation to save Elisha and get our family back.

"She's right! We're all gonna chip in and save her y'know! Any family of you is a family to us! We're all sisters in this together!" Giana fist pumped triumphantly, ready for our mission. "We'll find a way."

The rest of the girls cheered in unison. In the spite of tragedy, we were ready to take charge and defeat Torrez. It won't be an easy journey, but we'll do whatever it takes to free the souls Torrez has captured, including Elisha's.

 **ENGLAND PIER - 10AM**

William, Andy and Ms. Topes were standing at the pier for the girls to show up so they can depart to Duel Academy.

William walked towards the edge of the pier as he let out a sigh, "Elisha getting taken was a horrific event for everyone.. I just hope that Pattie and Amber will be alright and ready for the mission to get the Princess back."

"Where are the girls? The boat is about to be here in five minutes." Andy wondered looking at the school looking at the entrance.

"I'm sure the girls will be here in a few, Andy. They're never the type to get ready at the last minute!" Ms. Topes smiled holding her bag.

"I'm pretty darn excited if I gotta be honest! I get to see my lovely gal from Duel Academy after all!" Andy smiled as he sees the boat arriving to the pier.

"Oh? Who is she?" Ms. Topes inquired, curious about Andy's lover.

"Amy Williams!" Andy said proudly as he looked at his phone with a picture him and Amy, holding each other at a beach.

"Her and I been close since elementary school, and she's a gal that'll knock you off your feet! She's has the Cupid Angels Deck and she can kick some major tail when she's in the spirit!" Andy gushed. "I can't wait to see her again. Man, Pattie and the girls need to hurry up so I can see her!"

A few minutes went by and the private England Boat arrived and stopped at the pier. Ms. Topes looked around for Pattie's group, and heaved a sigh of relief when they ran as fast as they could to the pier.

"Well you sure took awhile to get here! You girls nearly had us all worried!" She said with gentle scolding, the type that may sound a bit harsh, but you know she's happy.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Topes. We just needed a soul to soul moment! You know how we can be!" Vanessa said looking at the group, who were smiling and ready for the journey ahead.

"I see. Well! Just be thankful you made it on time!" Ms. Topes let out a laugh before she looked to Pattie and Amber, who seemed more serious and on edge than the rest of them.

"I know you two must be feeling heartbroken at the moment. Just letting you know from faculty to student, that I've always been the one to root for you two and I'm not stopping anytime soon. I know that you and the girls can do this.. Just make sure to never lose your guard, you got that?"

The girls nodded in understanding, and were more than ready for this.

They lifted their chins up gave their signature Quilter smiles. "You're damn right we'll get her back. We'll fight hard to save our sister!"  
Everyone cheered and boarded the boat, ready for the interesting and painstaking quest they will have to undergo to save the world.

They all knew that the journey ahead would not be easy, but their hearts were set, and they could not be shaken!

 **DUEL ACADEMY - 9AM**

While you could say it's a normal day in Duel Academy, that would be wrong for today! It was a special day after all, for the new transfer students were coming to Duel Academy for a semester. These students were the top of their schools, and who knows what dueling they'd bring to the table.

Everyone had gotten together in the Slifer dorm lounge, discussing about the new semester and the prospect of new students in the school for a good chunk of time.

"I guess we're officially juniors now." Jaden said stuffing food in his mouth. "This is nuts! We're about to kick off year number three! Can you believe that? To think last semester we had to tackle a planet destroying thing-a-majig! I never want to see the color white again after that! "

"Well I'm just glad that last year is behind us. I just hope Sartorius and her sister Sarina are alright.. Same goes for Aster too, it was definitely an ordeal for the 3 of them. Certainly an ordeal for the entire academy too.. " Syrus had pointed out as he reached for some more Ebi shrimp.

"Agreed! As much as I liked being a dinosaur, I don't think I wanna be one again! It was some freaky bayou magic that was goin' on! One minute I'm a human, next minute I'm a dino with dreads flying with Neos to take down a gosh darn satellite!" Hassleberry laughed thinking about how ridiculous it all was in the grand scheme of things.

"I mean, I had to battle with a ancient evil possessing a blue Morticia Addams! Boy was I shaking! Goth chicks are pretty darn wild, I think Aster can testify that's for sure!" Jaden had joked back, making light of the insane situation they all went through together. The events that unfolded last semester you likely couldn't ever explain to an outsider. They'd just laugh and call you crazy! Jaden and the gang couldn't even blame them, it was all crazy last semester! It's likely going to get crazier than that as the years go on, but no matter the journey, the gang would always get through!

At the Obelisk dorm, Chazz was giving commands and yelling at the guys with a microphone.

"Let's go! Time is money everyone! We've gotta make sure this place is party ready for the transfers! We can't have them thinking Duel Academy is full of lazy bums!"

Alexis appeared behind him tapping him on the shoulder before giving him a sinister smile.

"Here's a little something Chazz, if you want something done right, then do it yourself!" Alexis throws him a bucket of paint and he falls over, struggling to catch the paint bucket.

He fell down near Charlotte and Amy, the former of the two who was working on building the welcome signs for the transfer students.

"Sweet Moses boy! You better watch where ya land! You coulda had a rusty nail in the behind!" Charlotte warned as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

Amy put down her paint bucket and called out to Alexis who looked satisfied watching Chazz fall over himself.

"Yo Lexi! When do you think the transfers are gonna show! This party better not be for nothing!"

"Well they're supposed to be coming tomorrow! I'm looking forward to meet everyone! After all, we're going to be seeing them for an entire semester! Let's make sure that we give em a good impression!"

"I can't wait to see Andy and the gang again! I haven't seen them for over a year! Especially my darling Andy! Talking over the phone isn't enough! I need to see my man!" Amy sighs happily as her cheeks go red.

Alexis sighed happily, for she was glad Amy was excited for her boyfriend. Alexis wasn't interested in dating, at least, at the moment. She may have had eyes on Jaden, but she wouldn't want to act on her feelings, after all, she had her own goals to achieve.

"Gosh! Yer a lucky soul Amy! I don't exactly have the luxury of a boyfriend. I want one, I really do, but it seems I'm a bit too smart and ambitious for men! They always want a girl who stays home and cleans! I ain't that gal! I'm a headstrong bull till the day I croak!" Charlotte laughed as she hammered the final nail into the welcome sign for the transfer students.

"Hey everybody!" A familiar cheerful voice shouted from afar. Jaden ran up to the Obelisk dorm, full of his usual cheer.

"Well golly gee! It's Jaden and the gang! How's it hangin' Jay?" Charlotte put down her toolbox and ran over to where Alexis was, Amy following behind.

"You guys seem busy at work on the dorm. I guess Obelisks can be pretty hard working when they're not looking down on us Slifers!"

Jaden jokingly stated, only for Charlotte to give him a pat on the back, that might as well been a smack. Jaden let out an eep from Charlotte's hearty smack and fell over.

"Ok! I take it back! You guys are hard workers all the time!"

The gang let out a laugh as Jaden sprung back up, rubbing the sore spot on his back.

"You guys ready for the transfers? I'm stoked to see the awesome duelists we're gonna have! I don't even know who they are yet and I'm still hyped to take em on!"

"I'm looking forward too! Maybe not to duel, but I hope they're nice!" Syrus chimed in. "I mean, it looks like we're gonna have a party for em.. I'm sure any nice person likes a party!"

"They sure as hell should! We're slaving away at this!" Amy said as she leaned her arm against Charlotte.

The gang went inside to tackle the matter of the party decorations. There were a ton of them, but everyone knew they could get it done if they work together.

"Now what are we all waiting for? Let's decorate his place for the students, soldiers!" Hassleberry commanded, the gang smiling as they began to decorate the dorm. Hassleberry and Charlotte set up the tables, Hassleberry admittedly was impressed at how strong Charlotte is. Alexis and Amy were putting ribbons on the walls, Jaden and Syrus were setting up the plates with the knives and forks. Chazz then put blue stars on the tables around the statues. Thao walked in clutching onto his portable heart machine and saw the gang setting up a party.

"Damn, this place is bluer than you Charlotte." Thao laughed, it was a pretty impressive sight for him considering he was all red.

"Well, we might as well do our part, boy! That means you too! Don't worry, I won't give ya much of an ordeal." Charlotte joked at him. "Come and help Chazz with decorating, oh Galactic Prince, or are you too good for that?"

"C'mon you Cowgirl Blueberry, I'm not that stuck up like Chazz!" Thao huffed, also hearing a 'HEY!' from Chazz as he hung stars.

"Well don't forget! It wasn't until some transfers showed up for you that you began to act less like a snob!" She teased back at him.

"Girls! Girls! You're both pretty!" Jaden joked at the two.

The gang laughed and continued setting up the party.

"Man, that sure was hard work." Syrus said, feebly sitting down in a chair.

"You said it, pal." Jaden agreed all exhausted sitting near a statue, fiddling with a party hat in his hands.

"Well at least we finished, that's all that matters." Alexis sighed in relief. "And the decorations look beautiful! Good work team!"

"Pattie will love this! Don't ya think Thao?" Charlotte asked her red friend who was panting heavily.

"Who.. Knew... Decorating... took that much outta you?! My pump might be working overtime!"

"Guess yer kinda meant to be like a statue instead of a decorations guy!"

"We should head back to the dorm, it's late." Alexis said yawning looking at Jewels and Amy, "Amy, let's go girl we got a big day." Thao was going to go the other way, but Charlotte pulled him along.

"Yeah right! I've known ya for a good amount of time to know you enjoy bein' dolled up!"

Thao struggled a little, but gave in.

"Fine... Only cause you're my friend, got that?"

The girls giggled, they waved at the others and made their way back to the blue dorms. Jaden made his way to his dorm room, while Syrus and Hassleberry rushed into theirs to sleep. He smiled and left his shoes outside of the room. He flopped onto his bed and passed out.

 **DUEL ACADEMY - NEXT DAY - 730AM**

Today was the day!

Thao and Charlotte were trying to deal with her light blue wavy hair and had almost a WWE match trying to untangle it. Alexis was in the room as well, brushing her own hair, always ready early like a good student.

Charlotte managed to free the brush, and it went flying towards Alexis, who just caught it with near perfection. "Man you're good!" Thao remarked as he felt Amy tap him on the shoulder to get his attention for eyeliner.

"Well, at least you two got ready before Jasmine did. Don't even get started on Mindy... Those two couldn't get ready fast enough even if you gave them raw caffeine." Alexis looked to Mindy and Jasmine who were doing each other's hair.

"Hey we're all girls and we do take longer to get ready." The red-headed girl giggled hugging Mindy tightly.

Thao would've quipped back about how he's not a girl, but he nodded since he could relate to them anyway. After all, princes take their sweet time too.

He gave a thumbs up to Amy who finished giving him a beautiful cat's eye eyeliner.

Jewels came from behind and hugged Thao gently. "Looking good, Thao! You could always model for Covergirl, considering they're letting men model their makeup!"

"No thanks, got a kingdom in my hands after all. Although it'd be fun to be on the cover of a magazine.." Thao sighed.

"Alright, everyone! Kiki time over! If we're all ready to go, let's get on with it!" Alexis commanded to her troupe.

Everyone agreed and got up to go.

Everyone made their way to the auditorium and took a seat. They all noticed a lack of a certain slifer in the auditorium.  
"Lemme guess? Late again?" Alexis turned to Hassleberry and Syrus.

"Yup. When is he ever on time.." Syrus sighed and fidgeted with his glasses.

The Headmaster then came up on the stage and students got quiet, "Now settle down students. As you know it's the start of a brand new year, and all new challenges await us all! With a new beginning of a new year there will be a temporary alteration here at Duel Academy. We strive for perfection, so to keep each of you on top of your games we invited a few new students to join you. They're the best of the best, and they'll be here for a semester! Make sure to make em feel welcome!"

"Now for introductions, visiting us from East Academy, Adrian Gecko!" Adrian walked out and winked at the girls, and some even started to scream for him.

"Oh Lord." Bastion mumbled shaking his head.

"What a showoff..." Thao sneered glaring at the male student.

"I'll say.." Charlotte muttered to him.

"Coming from West Academy please welcome, Axel Brodie!" The students cheered.

"Hey, that's the guy Amber was talking to me about!" Amy pointed out and waved at him, "Hello!"

"Next coming from the South it's Jim Crocodile Cook!" Chancellor announced. The students went loud. "Haha! Good day, mates!" Jim smiles holding onto his crocodile high in the air.

"Woah, a live crocodile!" Hasslebery got all excited, "Crocs are a type o' Dino too! And I dig all the dinos and their cousins!"

"I wanna pet it." Amy smiled looking at it. The gang looked at her all weird. "What? You would too."

"Now, from the North Academy, it's Jesse Anderson!"

"Haha hey, Y'all!" Jesse smiled and waved as he rushed down to the stage, but then Jaden rushed onto the stage, to everyone's shock.

"Whew! Sorry, I'm late everyone, and WHOA! You're the guy from the rooftop earlier! What's your name, by the way, I didn't catch it earlier!"

"The name's Jesse Anderson! Pleasure t' meet ya! What's yer name?"

"The names Jaden Yuki! A pleasure to meet you too Jesse!"

They shook hands, and the two felt almost a bond between them instantaneously. Jaden let go and gave him a high-five before running to catch a seat near Syrus.

"Don't you think they held hands a little too long just now?" Thao asked Jewels.

"You might as well just say you got a gaydar in your pump bag." Charlotte joked back, and she was happy she had another southerner! Kind of lonely being the only one with a southern twang, so this was nice.

Chancellor let out chuckle looking at them, "Last but not least, these wonderful students are from England Academy. Let's give a warm welcome to these students; Pattie Quilter, Amber Quilter, Faline Kaiba, Vanessa Gonzalez, Bedelia Gione, Giana Grande, Layla Munizzi, William Hernandez, Andy Wheeler, and Alessia Barone!"

The gang walked out on stage and waved at everyone.

"Woah! I have to duel every one of em!" Jaden jumped for joy.

Thao nearly put his pump on overdrive from excitement, shaking Jewels. "Oh.. my... GOD! The Quilter sisters and William are here! Wait... William is here... DAMMIT!"

"What's the beef on William and the Quilter girls?" Charlotte asked looking at him curiously.

"It was an inter-academia duel meetup. Pattie, Amber, and William... taught me not to be that much of a hardass. However, William and I are rivals! Sometimes he ticks me the hell off with his flirty attitude, his stupid cobalt hair, his stupid dreamy eyes..."

"Look Thao, we get it! You're more into men than any of the girls in this academy aspire to be. You've got some sort of weird crush on hi-"

"S-shut up!"

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at her friend's obvious love-hate with William.

Hassleberry's eyes widened as he spotted Bedelia Gione. "Wow what a pretty young gal! She's makin' my heart do laps for joy!" He then fainted from blushing hard.

"Uh oh. Looks like Hassleberry is falling for one of em!" Jaden teased as he nudges Syrus and Bastion.

"Let's not forget you seem to be more than interested in Jesse, might as well call yourself Anna and Hans with that instant love!" Bastion retorted.

"Bastion!" Jaden huffed at him, to which Bastion just couldn't help but smirk because he hit the head on the nail.

"Like how you are to every shade of blue, she's obsessed with everything pink." Thao laughed.

"Like how you are to red?" Charlotte laughed back at him.

Giana began to pose with her grappling gun, showing off her agent gear to others, definitely wowing the students. She gave her cheering audience Lara Croft vibes as they spotted all her agent garb.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Charlotte smiled clasping her hands together with glee. "I haven't been like that since I was in that one mission with my dad!"

Layla used her computer as she sat on the floor, adjusting her glasses if they began to slip from her face. Bastion had spotted the geeky girl and felt hearts flutter around his head. "My kind of girl!"

"Uh oh." Jaden smirked and nudges him playfully. Alexis, Amy, and Blair giggled at Baston's affection.

Thao called out excitedly to Pattie, and she took notice of the redhead and his blue friend sitting next to him.

She nudged Amber and William, and they looked to their red friend and waved back. They were definitely more than happy to see him, and it almost felt like yesterday when the 4 of them hung out and Thao learned to let loose and be a nicer man. It even almost felt like yesterday when Pattie got the call from him, telling her he managed to get his parents into prison with the help of an acquaintance he met soon after. That acquaintance is likely the girl next to him, and she made a mental note to personally thank her for her kindness to Thao. It certainly made her, William and Amber happier to see an old friend in their time of grieving.

The Chancellor then spoke into the mic, shushing everyone up. "Now enjoy the rest of your day, and let's make this new year the best and remember to get your game on!"

The ceremony finished, everyone began to cheer again.

It was a shame that this was going to be one of the few happy moments in a journey that was littered in sadness.

 _ **So it looks like Pattie and the gang are in for a treat.**_  
 _ **Stay tuned for more Yugioh**_ _ **GX: The Wrath of Torrez!**_  
 _ **Love ya. Xoxo**_


	2. A Dark Prince Assembles

_Here we go..._

OBELISK DORM - 6PM

Pattie and the girls were in the bathroom getting in their uniform to perform a song at the Obelisk Dorm. Alessia was putting the girls' make-up on while Bedelia was fixing their outfits. Pattie was looking at the mirror fixing herself up, she let out a heavy sigh,  
"It's the first time we've ever really performed in another academy.. I just..I hope I can give a good performance. Even if I seemed confident at the docks, losing Elisha still hurts so badly.."

Bedelia came from behind and fixed her denim strap looking at her, "Mon amie, we feel your pain.. It's normal to not feel happy all the time, and you shouldn't have to suppress your emotions. However, when it comes to heartbreak, spending time with your friends and making others smile can cheer you up. Even if it's temporary, making the Duel Academy students smile with our performance might just give you cheer.. Do your best girl, and if need be, we'll cover for you! Won't we girls?"

"Yeah! Count on us Pattie-cakes!" Faline yelled bursting out of a stall making the girls jump. "Besides, I always wanted to perform at my daddy's school! THIS GONNA BE EXCITING! Let's make everyone proud!"

Alessia covered her mouth and shook her head "Faline, you sure know how to break a serious moment..."

"Hey! It's my way of cheering up! Don't knock it till ya try it Lessy!"

"You see Pattie? We got your back always! Let's give em hell!" Vanessa agreed having her arm around Layla who gave a smile and a thumbs up.

Amber grabs her hands and smiled, "We will get her back sis. Let's focus on our performance, okay? It's the least we can do for our emotional state."

"Sis… everyone… Thank you. Now let's give em hell! Right girls?" Pattie looked at her friends, who all gave a cheer of approval and continued to get ready for their performance.

Ms. Topes walked in and smiled, "Angels, your fans await you! Do you hear the crowd going crazy?" The girls took a peep outside hearing the students shouting loudly, "Angels! Angels! Angels!"

"Woah! Talk about a fired up crowd." Layla said as she sees Jaden and the party in front row.

"You sure let everyone know about our band in record time, that's for sure! Thanks Ms. Topes!" Giana giggled adjusting her hat and runs out to the stage.

"Party time!" Faline gushed and runs happily behind Giana.

"WOOHOO!" The girls shouted and ran on stage and greeted the students, "Hello Duel Academy!" The students shouted loudly reaching their hands out to them.

"Show em what you're made of Pattie!" William cheered for his girlfriend.

"Pattie! Pattie!" Syrus and Jaden cheering on.

"Today we're going to singing a song that will help you guys step up your semester!" Pattie shouted to the crowd. The music began to play and the students began to shout louder than before.

(Pattie)

Uh, here we go!

(Faline)

That's right, uh huh uh huh!

(Giana)  
Uh huh let's go y'all! An with the vocals!

(Layla)  
Alright Vanessa work it girl!

(Vanessa)  
Right here and now is what it's all about  
Bring out the crowd, we're ready, steady, strong and proud

(Faline)  
We're a lot, it shows, no stopping us, we're in the zone  
Red hot, we know, in it to win it, girls let's go

(All Angels)  
Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real  
Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Angel Girls  
Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world  
Show 'em what we're working with  
Ah yeah, all right  
We got it  
Don't let them know

(Amber)  
Let's turn away from the mirror, it's time to play  
Our rules, our game, we know we got just what it takes

(Pattie)  
We've come this far, sometimes it might be hard  
We know we are each one of us a superstar

(All Angels)  
Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real  
Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Angel Girls  
Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world

(Bedelia)  
We believe it 'cause we know we can  
Reach in each dream now we understand  
There's no giving up or giving in  
5 6 7 8, again oh yeah!

(Giana)  
Woo!

( Alessia)  
Go on girl!

(Faline)  
Do your thang!

(Vanessa)  
That's right Sisters!

(All Angels)  
Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, never gonna stop  
(Never)  
Never gonna stop 'til we reach the top, ooh yeah  
Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real  
Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Angel Girls  
Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to show the world

(Pattie)  
Say it loud for me now, it's the dance break, time to work it out  
(Uh huh, time to work it out)  
Uh, break it down for me now, Angels in the house, won't you dance for me now?  
Uh, work it out for me now, Angels in the house, won't you shine for me now?  
Obelisks, Ra Yellows, All the staffs, Slifers in the house, won't you shout for me now?  
Step up, it's time to work it, step out, gotta do it for real  
Say it loud, it's time to dance, step up and shine the way it feels  
Step up, it's now or never, step out, all the Angels  
Say it loud, we're here together, time for us to do it  
Step up!

The crowd went crazy, the girls smiled and waved to their cheering crowd. Ms. Topes walked on stage with the mic, "Let's hear it for the Angels!"

"Bravo, vous adorable Angels!" Bonaparte yelled out to the girls throwing a rose on stage.

The girls walked off stage and approached the gang Amy ran towards Pattie for a hug.

Bedelia seemingly at light speed was posing by the students take pictures of her.

Atticus set eyes on Pattie's sister he made his way over to Amber, but it seemed Adrian headed to her as well.

"I see we have a cutie transfer student in our midst!" Atticus came from behind, grabs her hand and kisses it and winked at her, "Hello there. The name's Atticus Rhodes!" Amber's cheeks began to go red admiring the male's charm,

"Well, hello...Atticus. It's really nice to meet you."

"Yeah, she's quite a beaut, don't know why a gem like her is around such pebbles like these." Adrian pushes Atticus out the way and planted a kiss on her right hand, "I'm Adrian Gecko. You must be Amber."

"U-uhm...That's me! Hello Adrian.." Amber stuttered as she looks at the men fawning over her.

"Yeah, it seems one LAME little pebble is around her!" Atticus said with some anger in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking right at him!" Adrian said with a heap load of venom back.

The two had sparks between them and were about to brawl until Amber backed off and ran back to her group.

"Eeeeep! I don't want a murderfest cause of me…"

"W-Wait! Come back!" The two said hopelessly.

Pattie left the party to go sit by cliff looking at the moonlight. She stood there clenching her fists and had a burning passion in her eyes. "Elisha… I'll get you back.. I swear of it! I'll take down that bastard even if I nearly die trying!"

Darkphine appeared in her eyes, "Pattie, it's time for revenge. You know want to destroy Torrez for what he did. We leave first thing in the morning."  
Pattie let out a hum of approval. "You're right about that. I'm going to save my sister, even if I die trying. I'll fight to my very last breath, all so I can have my family back."

~Back to the party~

Charlotte had sat down, chatting with Thao since he had not enough energy to go party with everyone else and definitely needed company.

Charlotte was having a good conversation, but she felt herself zone out, and felt a vision in her.

It wasn't all clear, but she could see a cyan haired man, and he turned to face her. Good lord was he handsome! She wish this was just a fantasy, but she couldn't snap out of it. All she could do is stare at the man who stared right back at her, sharing a mutual bewilderment at the other.

"It...that….I...wrong person...Needed to...get… Pattie instead.."

Charlotte then snapped back into reality, trying to decipher the words that were already a pain to make out.

"Hey, Thao.. I'm gonna head out for a bit alright? Ya sit back now and call someone if need be!"

She then escorted herself to the pier, for she did see Pattie leave earlier in that direction.

Thao blinked in bewilderment, albeit confused as to why she zoned out and then decided to leave. He wasn't even the one talking.

Thao was going to leave to accompany Charlotte, But he turned around to see a smiling gaggle of gals. He saw Mindy, Jasmine, Amber, Bedelia and Faline grin at him.

Thao turned to the group. "Hey.. What's all the laughter for…?"

"A little birdie told me you've wanted to get dolled up, all nice and pretty!" Faline giggled at him.

"No shame in that! Most of the boys here hate makeup! For goodness sakes, there's nothing wrong with some eyeliner and eyeshadow here and there! Some guys here could even use it." Mindy pouted.

Thao had blinked twice in a bit of mild confusion, but nodded if it meant he had the chance to show off his natural looks to everyone.  
Moments later, the girls all left a room and out from their midst, a dolled up Thao came out from their midst, dark red hair bouncing against his shoulders. His makeup was gothic, and stunned many with how enchantingly dark it was. He made his Slifer uniform look good with a red pleated skirt. The black combat boots sealed the deal on the goth look.

William came on over, pretty amused at how good Thao looked with some makeup and a skirt.

"Mind if I have this dance? Don't worry, I'll take the lead!"

"Uh, you do know it's me right?"

"Honestly Thao, your resting bitch face doesn't disappear with layers of Sephora products. Everyone could atest to that. So.. can I have this dance?"

"Even if we're rivals.. I guess. I'll show you what I can do!"

"Looking forward to it mami~!"

William took his hand and began ballroom dancing with him, and he was impressed that Thao had more control in it than he expected! It seems his rival beat him in that aspect!

The girls oo'd and aah'd at the two who seemed pretty damn good dancing partners.

"Good thing Pattie isn't here to see this.. She'd freak out!" Vanessa couldn't help but laugh.

Zane showed up to the dorm and see the gang guzzling caffeine. Zane looked at Jaden and Jesse bouncing about and sighed knowing that they probably drank half the soda stash.

Faline then spots him and began to blush, hugging him tightly as she could.

"Zane… I'm so glad you're okay..I know we haven't been able to talk much but.."

"It's okay Faline..I'm alright. You don't need to apologize...I love-"

Syrus ran to his brother with joy and hugged him tightly.  
"Big bro! You're just in time… I think.. But you're here so that's the main part!"

Faline pouted at Syrus interrupting their romantic moment, but she hugged her brother-in-law tightly in a big group hug.

"Hey uh.. Sy, might want to tell Jaden to lay off the caffeine before he stops his heart." Zane suggested.

"Trying to stop Jaden is like trying to ask me to sleep without a nightlight.. It ain't happening. But.. big bro.. How've you been.. With.. you know. I know it's a life choice you want but.." Syrus answered with a sigh.

Zane sighed and patted his head.

"Don't worry about that. I'm a grown man Sy.. But I can say I'm doing alright. Now go on, hang out with your friends. Don't worry about my journey, especially since we're supposed to be celebrating."

"..Alright big bro. Good to see you again!"

Syrus let go, a bit downtrodden that Zane was still going to go on his war path, no matter what he tried to do. He ran off to rejoin his friends and let his brother and Faline have a moment together.

"As I was saying, I love you Faline.. As you start another year here.. I'll be rooting for you. I may be no cheerleader, especially since I look like Marilyn Manson here.. But I'll be cheering you on, even if we're apart." Zane said with mild joy in his tone.

"How long have we been together anyways..? If we dated when I was 17 and you were 16.. Now I'm 19 and you're 18… Two years! That's mighty impressive I may add. 2 years of.. Well, I guess excitement and turbulence."

Faline hugged him even tighter and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's take that 2 years and make it infinity you big goth man!"  
Zane laughed and kiss her back on the cheek.

AFTER PARTY - 9PM

Pattie was sitting by the pier looking at the moonlight and stars, she looks at her deck and pulled out her Aqua the Sparkling Dragon. The memories of her and Elisha sharing a bond with this card and all the adventures they had.. The more Elisha was gone, the more those memories stung like hot needles into her heart. She turned to Charlotte, who had joined her earlier and told her about the vision she couldn't control having. She put the card away and went back to rubbing her shoulders.

"Seems like the work of Torrez.. That bastard.. Trying to control me, but ended up nearly doing something awful to you!"

"Torrez? So that's the fellow's name? He has the power to communicate with us just like that..What'd he do to you..?"

"He took my sister from us.. He plans to take as many souls as possible so he could do more than what his father could've done. He wants to revive Leviathan and destroy our world. We thought it would end with his father Dartz, but now his son has come to finish the job.."

"Pattie… If there's anythin' I can do.."

"Charlotte… Would you accompany me to take down Torrez? You're good with technology, right?"

"Mhm.. Indeed I am! I store m' gear in the shed by the harbor. Are you sure you want me to come along? Don't ya want yer friends with you as well?"

"I do.. But if he's contacted you, you might be another target for him.. Especially how he stared at you for that long moment like you said. Even if he meant to see me, once he has you in his sights, he won't stop until he's got your soul."

"..I can definitely get out m' gear. I wanna help you in any way I can. If that Torrez guy wants souls, he might go after all the people in my city.. And then even th' world.. I ain't gonna let that happen! Ya want to board one of the boats and go now?"

"Mhm. Let's go and defeat Torrez!"

The two ran to the harbor, and then began to load Charlotte's agent gear and modified duel disks onto the boat. Charlotte started the engine and threw the ropes off, and set the boat into motion. The two women took on their task to defeat Torrez and stop the end of the world.

ATLANTIS - UNKNOWN TIME

Meanwhile, in the Atlantis island isolated from the rest of the world, was a perfect civilization, dark meteors rained down around the kingdom's barrier. The prince was looking at Pattie and her companion sail on their boat, attempting to get back what was taken from her. Chris then came from behind and looked at the Orichalcos stone and then looked at Pattie in the mirror.

"Brother, are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Humans are a plague upon the world, and that girl Pattie is certainly a plague! She has power beyond her sisters, and she'll do anything to thwart our plans." Torrez said clenching his fists.

"With the power of the Orichalcos, she will be destroyed and for those, she's associated with shall suffer as well!"

Torrez looked at the Orichalcos and then paid close attention to the girl Pattie had traveled with. That other girl was the same girl he accidentally contacted and ended up exchanging a long gaze with her. She had caught his eye, even if she was a human like the rest. He seemed to have thought her as beautiful, certainly more than just a human being. He blinked himself back into reality, Chris taking notice of his daze into the girl.

"Chris… This girl.. When I attempted to contact Pattie and ended up contacting this girl instead… Did you get a good look at her as well?"

"I did, dear brother.. You had stared at her for a very long time before saying she wasn't the right person you were trying to contact. But, you seemed to not be displeased about that. Have you seem to have fallen for her?"

"I will not let infatuation steer me away from my goal. Do you know of her name dear sister? I know you look into the Orichalcos as well when I'm not around."

Chris let out a small gasp, knowing that her brother has caught onto her secret watching sessions.

"I know you aren't wrong in that… But I don't know too much about her.. However.. If you can see right here.." She pointed to a bag with a name on it in the current vision.  
"Charlotte. Her name is Charlotte."

"Charlotte… Well Charlotte.. You have made a mistake tagging along with a girl who's doomed to fall, like everyone else!"

Torrez let out a laugh and left the room.

"Pattie, you foolish woman. You'll regret this! Soon your other friends will follow you, and you all will become part of Leviathan's grand revival! This I can promise! Ahahaha!"

Chris could only sigh.. If only Torrez didn't let the stone control him, then life might have been peaceful for everyone on this world.. She could only pray Pattie and her companion Charlotte could save him from his madness.


End file.
